


Twinkle twinkle little star(s)

by shichan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, more characters and pairs to be added, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts given to me on twitter!1. muginatsu - first kiss2. izuleo - youkai falling in love with a human





	1. muginatsu - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I didn't know what title give to this collection.
> 
> I hope you like this, Emme <3

Tsumugi holds his breath and stays still, scared that the simplest movement could break the spell. His arms are wrapped around Natsume’s waist and their faces are so close that it’s almost uncomfortable – he moves his fingers a bit, playing with the fabric of Natsume’s Switch uniform and tries to relax, to give him a smile. It ends up as a clumsy bending of lips, and Tsumugi tries to speak but Natsume gives him  _ the look _ , the same one his leader uses when he is going to threaten him with something in order to make him shut up.  
Tsumugi can’t help but let a small chuckle escape his lips, a little snort before he whispers soft words: «Are you okay, Natsume-kun?»  
Natsume looks at him, frowning, like if he doesn’t understand the question; and Tsumugi’s eyes go somewhere else until his kohai’s hand grabs his chin and he is forced to look back at his leader: «Don’t ask such stupid QUESTIONS. You should really STOP, senpai.»  
«But I want to cherish you, Natsume-kun…» Tsumugi replies, apologetically, closing the distance between them almost completely, unsure of every little step. Their noses brush one against the other, a tender and intimate gesture that makes Tsumugi smile. And his smile widens when he notices how Natsume’s cheeks are turning slightly red, an annoyed expression on his junior’s face.  
A little push and Tsumugi is kissing him, chapped lips on Natsume’s soft ones. It’s a really clumsy kiss, Tsumugi knows that much; he moves a little, the tips of their noses still touching - it makes him feel so thrilled that it’s hard not to start babbling about how many feelings are overlapping in his heart right now.  
«You know, Natsume-kun, I really really love you.»  
Natsume moves his head back, his hands against Tsumugi’s chest trying to distance himself from him: «I really HATE you.»


	2. izuleo - youkai falling in love with a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is a youkai and he met a noisy human child (unfortunately).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be sure this doesn't get confusing, their first meeting is when Leo is a child, but in the second part he's already 18.
> 
> Thank you Rowan for prompting this, I had a lot of fun! *v*

The first time they met, what Izumi thought was simple: what a foolish human. Not that he had ever considered any human clever enough to be worthy of his attention, but small humans were the worst - they sometimes were able to see youkai and they were so unbelievably  _ noisy  _ that Izumi would have gladly strangle them, if only it wasn’t annoying to deal with it after. So Izumi had always avoided them, staying up in places where they could barely reach or go to play.    
He never believed the day would come when a child of human would  _ ask him _ to play with him. And that was how he and Leo met: with Leo babbling no stop and then climbing a tree to reach Izumi, almost falling and killing himself just like that. Even now Izumi still hates himself for saving him that day.  
«Sena! Look at this, look at this!» Leo’s voice is still too high for Izumi to really appreciate it, but after ten years he’s - unfortunately - used to it. Leo is laying down on the grass, under the shadow of a tree: his crossed arms are on the ground, his chin upon them and his brilliant, green eyes look at him with expectation, when he takes the sheets the human gave him. Truth to be told, he can’t say he’s interested in what humans call “art”, and what Leo calls “inspiration” is nothing but  _ tiring _ ; yet, he looks at the sheets enough to be able to give his opinion.   
«I’m a genius, right? Do you like it?»   
«A haiku? Seriously?»   
«Why not?!»   
«Humans used to write this kind of stuff ages ago. I was a child, back then.»   
«My lyrics are waaaay better but I decided to give it a try! You always talk like an old man so I supposed you could like this more than modern music you wouldn’t understand anyway!»   
Sometimes, Izumi wants to strangle him as much as he wants to do the same with human children. But he never does it because he  _ loves _ the way Leo’s eyes shine when he talks about the things he likes to do, or the way his - too long? - hair frames his face; Izumi even likes the childish personality that, unexpectedly, becomes serious out of the blue.    
It’s so stupid though, how Leo smirks towards him and crawls until he can settle himself on Izumi’s lap; the way Leo’s arms wrap around Izumi’s neck, like he’s provoking the youkai, like he’s saying “ _ I dare you to send me away _ ” and he knows that - in the end - Izumi won’t. Instead the youkai always ends up closing the distance between them (his hands on Leo’s hips, their chest almost touching, his lips on Leo’s) and curses himself.   
He should have never allowed himself to fall in love with such a fragile, mortal, beautiful creature. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a prompt [here](https://twitter.com/hakurenshi/status/830898649056047104) if you want <3


End file.
